1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is in the area of roofing products, and pertains more particularly to molded ridge seal assemblies with especially placed vent openings for use with tile roofs.
2. Discussion of the State of the Art
The state of the art is represented at least in part by U.S. Pat. No. 6,598,353 to the present inventor, showing ridge seals as known to the inventor for nailing to opposite sides of a ridge beam at a peak of a roof to be tiled, over tiles laid on flat portions of the roof meeting at the ridge beam, but under cap tiles to be placed after the seals are applied.
The seals a taught in the patent referenced just above provide very good sealing along the ridge of the tile roof, but are not optimum for allowing air to pass from outside to under the seal, and in many cases such venting is desirable.
What is clearly needed in the art is an apparatus and method for providing the excellent sealing typified by the seals taught in U.S. Pat. No. 6,598,353, while also allowing better ventilation.